tpppfandomcom-20200214-history
Chatroom
Like many sites, TPPC has an offical chat room and has had one for many years, though the chatroom has moved around from server to server. Currently, the chatroom can be found on irc.noixirc.net with the official rooms for TPPC being TPPC and TPPCTrades. #TPPCContests is also an official TPPC room. Formerly, #TeamRocket was also an official TPPC channel, but it is no longer as the users who maintained it before have left or become inactive. RULES Contests and Trades are not to be help in #TPPC. Instead, these two subjects have their own rooms. You are advised to obide by this as the ops have been known to ban people from #TPPC for trading and doing contests. #TPPC is for all other general conversation, appropriate for all ages. #TPPCTrades and #TPPCContests are also all ages rooms, and the conversation must remain as such. Anyone who wishes to curse, talk about adult subjects, or otherwise be a nuescience is advised not to do so in any of the TPPC official rooms. Anyone who violates these or the room rules (which can be found on the page when you click "chat" on the TPPCRPG screen) is subject to being kicked or banned from the rooms OR the server. Talking about "hacking" someone will get you removed from the server immediatly with out warning. The only exceptions to this... I don't think there are exceptions to it. There are several people who can kick and ban you from the rooms and server. Other people will tell you not to do something, and usually it's advised to follow their say so, so you aren't kicked out. Lots of people have learned the hard way and will pass it on to others what not to do. Besides the IRCops and room Ops listed below, there is a bot, named Darkness, who will kick and ban you for several different offenses. Cursing, repeating, flooding, using all capital letters (12 or more), or for typing too many of the same charecter repeating in a "long" word (like "hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii") The server will replace curse words and long words with "kick me", which tells the bot to kick that person. This last one, the bot will kick you twice, and the second kick it will ban you. It is advised not to say "kick me" "kick message" or anything that has "kick me" in that order, such as "don't kick me please" The bot WILL kick you, and ban you the second time. The ops generally won't unban someone they did not ban, including bans from Darkness. HOW TO GET THERE You can get to the chats one of several ways. the TPPC official chat page (advised for anyone who has never been there before, works on all OSes) mIRC (Works on Windows OSes) XChat (Works on GNU/Linux OSes) IRCle or Colloquy (For Mac OS X) If you are having trouble connecting, please use the TPPC Official Chat page and ask for help. If that's not working, ask in the TPPC Forums. Someone will help you. History TPPC has always used an IRC based chatroom server. One of the first servers used was Mediadriven, but due to various down time issues and other problems, TPPC decided to find a new chat server to host them. This new host was that of DamDevil, which later changed it's name to MediaDriven after the original host's domain expired. After this change, a TPPC user named Spektral, known as Hami Karu on the forum, created his own IRC server, and TPPC then moved onto that server. However, due to issues there, now TPPC again has a new server (irc.NoixIRC.net). Originally, the chat was very active, and only consisted of one channel - TPPC - but as the years went on, a second channel was created as trades became a growing concern and bother to those who simply wished to use the chat to discuss matters outside of the RPG, and with this, TPPCTrades was born. The chatrooms were a big hit for many years, boasting over 100 users between them, at a time, per day, but they slowly died, now with an average more around 20 to 30 users at, a time, per room, per day. This may be partially due to the 'musical chairs' TPPC played with its chat server choices. IRCops IRCops are individuals who help run the server and help with problems and disputes. The IRCops on Noix include, but are not limited to: TD/TigerDragon, Ni]-[il / OutOfOrder, TaK, Filefragg, SixofNine / PlanB, and TPPC supermods Darkheart and Nino.